What the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined Did......
by Angewomon2000
Summary: This is the way that the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined celebrate Easter! This is all I have to say about the story: Down right craziness!


What the Snwoboard Kids and Digidestined did on Easter   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon. I wish I did  
though.  
  
Author's Note: This is for Moonfairy2000, Moonkitty3000, and my new  
favorite author, Pink_Valkryie_of_the_Roses. I wouldn't be who I am  
if it wasn't for you. Thanks and enjoy my story. Also, I added my   
made up Snowboard Kids, don't get confused with them, okay? They are  
Jeanette, Brittany, Crystal, and my newest one, Kali.  
  
" AAH! Why didn't you tell me it was Easter?!" screamed 11 year old  
Jam Kuehnemund at his 9 year old sister, Brittany. " I thought it   
would be a surprize." she said. " Now I have to get two presents for  
Kari and Kali! Geez, and that party I need to plan! Brittany, you are  
in big trouble!" Jam was hopping mad. " It's YOUR problem, so YOU deal  
with it." Brittany said, then she walked away. " Never rely on your  
sister." Jam said to himself. He ran out the door, trying to find a   
open supermarket.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kamei's house, Slash was getting ready for the   
party. His 9 year sister, Jeanette, came in, not realizing that he  
was getting ready. She came in the door and at that moment, she got  
down on the ground and started to laugh hysterially. Slash heard her  
laughing and realized that he was in Pokemon boxers. Slash quickly  
got his pants on and said, " Jeanette! You better not tell either the  
other Snowboard Kids or Mimi! I would never hear the last of it!"  
" I...promise." Jeanette said through giggles. Slash went out of the  
room and Jeanette started to laugh again.  
  
At the Neil's house, the girls of the Snowboard Kids, Nancy, Linda,  
Wendy, Crystal, and Kali, were talking about stuff when Jeanette came  
in, still giggling. " What's so funny?" asked Linda. " I can't tell  
anyone." Jeanette said through giggles. " Aww, come on, Jeanette! You  
can tell us!" Kali said. " Okay, but you can't tell Mimi. I saw my  
big bad brother while he was changing. He was wearing Pokemon boxers!"  
Jeanette said, then she bursted into laughter. The others started to  
laugh as well, when Sora, Brittany, and Kari came in. " What is so  
funny?" asked Brittany. The others told that Slash was wearing Pokemon  
boxers, and Sora and the girls, especially Brittany, exploded with   
laughter. Then Jeanette gave the warning not to tell Mimi about it.   
They promised with all their hearts. They then left the house giggling.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were talking about stuff, with the exception of  
Jam, who was still trying to find a open supermarket. " Well, this  
Easter is going to be the best one ever!" Takeru said joyfully. " I  
just know that Kali and Kari are going to fight." Taichi said. " Why?"   
asked Koushiro, typing away on his laptop. " They both have Jam as a  
crush. Kari would tear Kali apart. So would Kali." explained Taichi.  
" Oh, love trouble." Koushiro said. Tommy and Slash came over. " Hi,  
guys." said Tommy. " Hi." Matt said. The girls came over, giggling.  
Slash thought, ' Jeanette probably told them! She is so dead after  
this!' The girls greeted the boys, still giggling. Slash glared at  
his sister, who looked all innocent with a halo on top. ' Then again,  
she probably didn't tell them about it. Yet.' he thought again.  
  
Jam found a open supermarket and was looking for the perfect present  
for Kali and Kari. " Which one? Which one? Oh, there is too many things  
to choose for them!" he yelped. Luckily, he found a stuffed bunny  
rabbit for Kari and a toy kitten for Kali. He got them and the supplies  
for the party. He left in a hurry and made a beeline to the house.  
He made it in record time and started preparing for the party.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I know I didn't get to the party, but that's Chapter 2! Stay  
tuned for Chapter 2: The Party Becomes a Disaster!   
Angewomon2000 


End file.
